Harry Potter and the Wizard Manipulations
by Enigma Potter 23
Summary: Harry Potter is tired from all of the manipulations in his life and decides to break free. He isn't alone, since Hermione is with him and he finds a new ally in Snape. HHR. Rated T, but will go up later.
1. Breaking Free

Harry Potter and the Wizard Manipulations

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter One: Breaking Free

Out of all the feelings in the world, Harry Potter was faced with confusion. The one feeling he hated most in the world. The cause for his confusion was one Hermione Granger. One minute she seemed to care about him, but the next she would be pining over Ron and acting jealous towards him because he used the Half-Blood Prince's potions book. He didn't know what was going on with her, but he did know that he would like to find out.

"Blast it all to Merlin, Hedwig. What am I going to do about Hermione? One minute she cares for me, the next it's as if she was an entirely different person. But that doesn't make any sense, now does it girl?" Harry ranted to his owl familiar.

Hedwig for her part wished she could answer her master with more than a hoot, but she usually got her message across despite the language barrier.

"Yeah, you're right, I should probably talk to her. However, she most likely wouldn't be honest with me. Ugh, I don't know how to get the truth from her."

"Truth, Mr. Potter?" Severus Snape sneered coming up behind Harry who had been walking the border of the lake with Hedwig on his shoulder. The sudden appearance causing Hedwig to fly off his shoulder and squawking, head to the Owlery.

"Oh, hello, Professor Snape. Sorry I didn't see you there sir," Harry said apologizing, hoping that he wouldn't get on Snape's bad side.

"I am a spy, Potter. If I don't wish to be seen or heard, then I don't have to be. Now, what is it you need to know the truth about?" Snape asked sneering.

'Figures,' Harry thought, 'does he even have a good side at all? Now, how to explain this?'

"Well, sir, it's difficult. Hermione has been acting odder than normal. At the beginning of the year, she was fine, we would hang out and do things together. But after one potions lesson, she has been acting like a raving banshee."

"How is that different from normal, Potter?"

"Well, she started pining after Ron, which makes no sense, because she strongly dislikes him. Also, she acts like she is jealous because I've been excelling at potions, sir."

"Really, Mr. Potter? I find that hard to believe when your skills in my classes were abysmal."

"Sir, I've been using a secondhand book, that had notes in it. Professor Slughorn had a competition, and rather than following the instructions the book explicitly gave. I followed the notes added in. I brewed a better version of the Draught of Living Death than her and won a bottle of Felix Felicis."

"Annotated book? Where did you get this annotated book?" Snape barked.

"Professor Slughorn got it from the cupboard where you kept the spare books. Why, sir?"

"Did it have, 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince' in it?"

"Yes, sir. Why?"

"Because that is my old potions book. Please tell me you haven't used any of the spells in it."

"No, sir. Why would you keep your potions book in the cupboard where anyone could use it?"

"Because, Potter, I didn't think anyone would actually have to get in there and get one. Most students buy their own copy, so I never had to use the class set, which mine was hiding beneath."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Potter?" Snape asked, pinching the bridge of his crooked nose.

"Do you want me to give it back?"

"Is it actually helping you understand potions?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, no, you don't need to give it back. Just don't use any of the spells in there, and don't say who the Half-Blood Prince really is. Got it?" Snape barked.

"Yes, sir. But what about Hermione? She's been acting odd since that first lesson."

"Tell me exactly what happened in that lesson, Mr. Potter."

"Well, Professor Slughorn gave a sort of pop quiz, by testing us on three potions: Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, and Amortentia."

"Amortentia?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, did you smell anything in regards to it?"

"Well sir, I smelt treacle tart, a broomstick, and something flowery, which smelled like Hermione's hair at one point, but Ginny's now."

"Hmm… do you know if Ms. Granger smelt anything when you discussed the potion?"

"Umm… I think that she said she smelt fresh cut grass, new parchment, toothpaste, and she mentioned something about it smelling like Ron's hair. Why? What's going on?"

"Mr. Potter, I think that both you and Ms. Granger are suffering from having been dosed with Amortentia."

"But, but, that's not possible."

"I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that it is very possible. I think that it is imperative that we find Ms. Granger and give you both a flushing potion, lest you two continue to act like dunderheads."

"Okay, sir. But I have a question."

"What, Potter?"

"Could you be under the effects of a potion or spell, sir?"

"Why would you ask that infernal question, Potter?"

"Well, sir, your hatred isn't exactly normal. I mean, you have hated me for a man I can't remember. It doesn't seem right. Could you have been dosed with something to hate me?"

"I suppose it is possible, one that would be long-lasting. Hmm," Snape said trying to clear his head, "well, I think that we need to go get you and Ms. Granger that flushing potion. Maybe get one for me as well. Then we need to talk to your head of house."

"Why?"

"Well, someone is using an illegal love potion on you. I don't think that it is a coincidence that you two are acting this way, not long after learning about Amortentia."

"Alright, sir. I think that I know where Hermione may be. However, due to me excelling lately, I don't think that she really wants anything to do with me."

"Let me worry about that, Harry. Now- what is it?"

"You called me Harry," Harry said shocked at Snape's behavior.

"No, I did not. Ugh. The sooner we can find Ms. Granger, the better. Lead on."

Snape followed Harry into the school and to the library. Sitting in a corner reading an Arithmancy book was Hermione. Harry and Snape casually walked over making sure that no one saw their intended destination.

"Harry! What are you doing here? And with Professor Snape?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, Hermione, Professor Snape and I believe that we've been dosed with potions. He would like for us to take a flushing potion and then to speak with Professor McGonagall."

"Wait, dosed with potions? Harry, we haven't been dosed with potions."

"Hermione," Harry interjected, "think about it. We are considered by many to be the best of friends. Now all of a sudden we hate each other? That doesn't sound like us. Plus, you getting jealous and angry about me finally succeeding at Potions? That doesn't sound like you. You'd be happy that I finally found something that helped me understand. Lastly, isn't it strange that you started pining for Ron and I get jealous about Ginny right after our lesson over Amortentia? The fifth and seventh years had the same lesson as us. Ginny and Ron were in both of those lessons; therefore, they could have given it to us. Slughorn wasn't always watching exactly what we did. Ginny could have snuck some to give to us, seeing as Ron never left our table."

Hermione starting to realize the legitimacy of what he was saying asked, "But why, Harry? Why would they do that to us?"

"Well, my best guess, Ms. Granger is that they may have been ordered to get you to like them to distract you from one another. Or they may have done it to get to Harry's money."

"Why are you calling him Harry, Professor Snape?"

"I am not," Snape continued to deny vehemently.

"We think that Snape may somehow have been affected with a potion to hate me. Now, what it was or why it was being administered, we have no idea."

"Harry, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we are not going to panic for one thing. Professor, do you have the potions on you or do we need to go to your quarters?"

"We need to go to my quarters."

"Alright, let me put this book up right fast," Hermione said already heading for the shelf to put the book up. She packed up her books and notes that she had taken into her expandable bag.

"Okay, ready to go."The three of them quickly left the library with Snape leading the way so as not to draw suspicion. When he got into his quarters, he immediately went to his potions cabinet and pulled out three flushing potions.

"Alright, I should warn you, you might experience some discomfort from the potions leaving your system. Other than that there is nothing to worry about."

"Well in that case," Harry said, "bottoms up."

The three of them quickly drank the potions and a minute later, all three passed out. An hour later, Harry was the first to awaken, Severus a few seconds after him, and Hermione a few seconds after Severus.

"What the heck happened, Professor?"

"Apparently, Ms. Granger, there was more than one powerful potion in our systems. The flushing potion is designed to rid our bodies of all potions in our bodies; therefore, I think that from the sheer number of potions, we passed out."

"Okay. But what else could have been in our systems besides Amortentia?" Harry asked.

"Loyalty potions, jealousy potions, it could literally have been anything. We may never know."

"Alright, we need to remain calm, obviously. Now, who can we bring our predicament to?"

"Well, I would suggest Minerva and possibly Poppy."

"But wouldn't Madame Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall tell Professor Dumbledore? He could have been the one to give us some of the potions in our systems."

"No, I don't believe they will. With Poppy we can invoke the healer-patient confidentiality. As for Minerva, well, I suppose we could ask for an oath."

"Okay, but which do we go to first? Also, there is the problem that people are going to look for us soon. We may be in more trouble than before."

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. I'll floo Poppy and Minerva and have them come here. Then we can explain everything and ask for their help."

"Okay" both teens agreed.

Severus went over to his fireplace and floo-called Minerva.

"Minerva, could you please come to my office?"

"Of course, Severus, what do you need me for?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Oh, and could you take the stairs? I still need to contact Poppy."

"Alright, Severus," Minerva said a little skeptically and hung up.

Severus then floo-called Poppy.

"Poppy, could you come through please? Oh, and make sure you bring your diagnostic quill and parchment."

"Alright, Severus, but what is this about?"

"I can't tell you until you and Minerva get here."

"On my way."

Severus ended the floo-call and five minutes later opened his door to find both witches standing outside.

"Do come in, ladies. We have much to discuss."

"Alright, Severus, what is this about? And why are both Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger here?"

"Well, what we are about to tell you is going to seem untrue, but every word we speak will be the absolute truth. Oh, and before we begin, Poppy, the three of us are invoking healer-patient confidentiality. Minerva, we need to have you swear an oath to not speak a word of what we say hear."

Both women agreed, but Minerva asked the million-galleon question, "What is going on that you require something so serious from both of us?"

"Well, we three have been dosed with several potions. Enough potions to knock us out for an hour."

Both witches' shouts of "WHAT" echoed around the room, making Severus glad that he had silenced the room and added wards.

"Well, what are we going to do about all of this?" Poppy asked.

"Investigate," Harry said, "and then revenge."

All of them in the room shared a look like someone was going to die.

(A/N First time writing Harry Potter fan fiction. I hope you all like it. Please read and review and let me know what I can improve on.)

Enigma Potter 23


	2. Problems Arise

Chapter Two - Problems Arise

"Revenge, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, revenge."

"May I ask why?"

"Because, Professor, my life is being led by a puppet master. Only now, I'm cutting the strings. I won't be the Headmaster's marionette."

"The Headmaster? Mr. Potter that is a serious accusation," McGonagall said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, did you ever just stop and think about it, Professor? I mean, he has been running my life since the night I was attacked. I looked it up and Halloween that year was on a Saturday. I wasn't delivered to the Dursleys until the Tuesday after. So my question for you is, what happened on those missing three days? I know I was delivered that night."

"Watch your tone with me, Mr. Potter."

"Don't forget your oath, Professor McGonagall."

"Okay, this is a good time for me to intervene," Hermione interjected, "before you two decide to throw hexes at each other. Remember, Harry, she would beat you. Now, we are going to discuss this calmly and rationally. Professor, all we simply ask is that you consider our theories."

"Fine, but what about his attitude?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep him in line if anything gets out of hand."

"He still shouldn't disrespect the Headmaster that way."

"Yeah, sure, but you got to see where he's coming from. It looks like the Headmaster wants all work and no play for Harry."

"Ms. Granger!"

"Look, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape said we could trust you. I'd like for you to prove him right, but all you're doing is digging yourself in deeper."

"Well, maybe if you would just stop making false accusations against the Headmaster, then I wouldn't need to, as you put it, dig myself in deeper."

"Is it so inconceivable that the Headmaster could do something like this?" Severus asked.

"Severus, don't you start."

"Professor, you said you would listen to us. So, please, listen to us," Harry said.

"Harry, I've just had a sudden thought. What if they are affected like Professor Snape was?" Hermione whispered to him.

"Hmm…that's entirely probable. Professor Snape, do you have any more of the flushing potion?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do. Why?"

"Because we think that they have been affected. Professor McGonagall is blindly following Dumbledore and normally she acts like a ferocious lioness, but now she isn't. Madame Pomfrey, I don't know about, but the way she looks, like she's trying to remember something makes me wonder."

"I suppose you're right," he said as he went to his potions cabinet and retrieved two more flushing potions handing one to each of the two women.

"Severus," Poppy began, "why are you giving us flushing potions?"

"Well, these two think, and I agree, that you probably have been affected by some potion or other and this should negate everything."

"Severus, this is preposterous. Listen to reason," Minerva said.

"No, you listen to reason Minerva. Normally, you are the staunchest supporter of Mr. Potter, and now you can't believe a word he is saying. That doesn't sound like the Minerva I know. All I'm asking is that you simply take this potion. If nothing happens, then we'll hold you to your words and then have this matter investigated elsewhere."

Both women dutifully took the potion, albeit grudgingly by Minerva, and promptly passed out as the other three had.

"Well, it would seem they are in the same boat as us," Severus said.

"Apparently. Now all we have to do is wait. Judging from the amount of time we were passed out, I can safely say they will be about the same, so an hour," Hermione added.

"And then, all hell will break loose," Harry said sighing.

"The only problem, I foresee, is that it is nearing curfew."

"Well, I, for one, am not tired. I would like to get this resolved tonight. However, I think our next step is at Gringotts. Any ideas on how to get there without Dumbledore finding out, Professor?"

"Some, Mr. Potter, however, I think we need to wait for them to wake up," Severus said settling in to wait with a potions journal.

An hour later, two irate women awoke and promptly started blaming one Albus (too-many-bloody-names) Dumbledore.

"That no good meddling old bastard. He should be tried and hanged for what he's done," Minerva said.

"I concur. Everything regarding Harry's medical records had been hidden inside my head with a potion. He didn't want me remembering that Harry was abused."

"You found what?" Harry asked, rather pale in the face.

"I found evidence of your abuse at the hands of your relatives. One time was so bad that I had to actually go to Surrey and fix you up. My guess is that Dumbledore obliviated the memories from your head. Although, why he didn't do that for me is anyone's guess."

"I seem to recall that too, Poppy. Just another thing for me to add on to my list of reasons for why I'm going to kill Albus."

"Now, now, ladies. No need to be hasty. We have to think this through. After all, we can't just barge in on Albus, lest he do the same thing he did before," Severus said trying to instill some reason back into the two women.

"Professor Snape is right," Harry started, "wait, did those words just come out of my lips. Hmm… hell must be freezing over. Anyway, sorry about that. I'm just shocked is all. Back to the issue that we were discussing while waiting for you two to wake up."

"And what is that?

"Legal action. We can't take charges to the ministry."

"Why not?"

"First, now that everyone knows we are telling the truth, Dumbledore's positions in the Wizengamot and the ICW have been restored. He has too much political clout."

"Then how are we going to bring legal action against him?"

"The goblins, of course. They don't really like him and they don't like the Ministry or Voldemort either."

"How does this help us?"

"Well, we hope that by acting neutral, we will gain the help of the goblins."

"Neutral. You? Harry Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. I'm choosing neutrality. After all, all spells are neither light nor dark. They are simply in between. It is the intention of the wizard using them that makes the results light or dark. For example, couldn't I torture with the tickling charm as well as the Cruciatus curse?"

"I suppose."

"And couldn't I control someone with a compulsion charm as easily as the Imperius?"

"Yes."

"The killing curse. Well, that's a bit harder. Most say you have to have hatred to cast it. I don't. All you need to have is conviction. The killing curse was designed to kill painlessly. I could kill someone with that or I could simply use a levitation charm on someone high off the ground and let them fall to their deaths after I ended it."

"So in the end, it's just a matter of the wizard and how he chooses to use it?"

"Yes. Voldemort seems dark because he uses the killing curse, but in all reality, he is giving his victims a painless death. It's also all about perception in the wizarding world," Hermione added.

All of the adults in the room were surprised at the level at which the teens were thinking philosophically, and were astounded that no one else saw things like that.

"Huh. I guess no one ever thought to think like that. The only problem, I see is how to get to Gringotts. Dumbledore is watching our every move."

"Well, I sort of have a plan," Hermione said.

"Which would be?"

"Three of us would go while the other two kept him distracted so that he couldn't figure out what we were up to,"

"Only one problem, Ms. Granger, Dumbledore would try to do something to the two that remained, while the other three were gone."

"I suppose you're right, Professor Snape. Any other ideas?"

"We could just go tonight," Poppy suggested.

"How, though?"

"Wait, Albus isn't even in the castle tonight. He said he had to do something and he would be gone for a few days," Minerva said.

"Okay, but wouldn't someone see us leave and report back to Albus?"

"No. Not if we used one of the secret passages. Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to go get your cloak and map, it would be appreciated."

"Two problems, Professor Snape. One, Hermione and I are out past curfew. Either you or Professor McGonagall would have to walk us back, and then we would have to come up with something plausible to get out again."

"Wait, Harry, I've an idea. Professor McGonagall can walk me back and I can say that I'm picking up something to deliver to you in the Hospital Wing and actually get your cloak and map and hide it in some of your clothes or something."

"Hermione, that won't really work, since someone would question why Professor McGonagall can't bring me something. However, we could just send Professor McGonagall, but Professor, you would have to swear not to confiscate either item."

"Why?"

"Well, the invisibility cloak belonged to my father, as did the Marauders Map. They are all I have left of him."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Where are the items in question?"

"They are at the bottom of my school trunk."

"Alright."

McGonagall quickly left and returned fifteen minutes later holding the cloak and map.

"Now, Mr. Potter, how does this map work?"

"I can't really tell you, I kind of have to show you. I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said as he tapped the map with his wand.

"This is incredible," Minerva said as the map started showing everyone everywhere at Hogwarts.

"Indeed, okay, the best route would be to go onto the grounds and go underneath the Whomping Willow to get to the Shrieking Shack. From there, we then can floo or apparate to Diagon Alley."

Everyone agreed and Severus applied a light Disillusionment charm on Harry and Hermione, and then they went under the cloak. The group slowly made their way downstairs, encountering no one, until they got to the Entrance Hall where Peeves was floating back and forth.

"Out of our way, Peeves," McGonagall barked.

"Ah, but Peevsie likes having being here."

"Peeves," Harry said in a hoarse voice, imitating the Bloody Baron once again, "you will let them pass. It is not your place to question what they do."

"Ah, yes, your bloodiness Mr. Baron, sir."

"Peeves, I want you to leave the Entrance Hall alone."

"Yes, Mr. Baron. Peevsie leaving right away," he said over his shoulder already zooming away.

"Mr. Potter, that was entirely brilliant. How ever did you do that?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, he's done it before to Peeves. In our first year, when we needed to get past him to go stop Quirrell."

"Oh. Clever thinking."

"Enough chitchat. We need to get moving," Snape said.

The five then left and made their way quickly to the Whomping Willow. Severus cast a quick-freezing charm and they went into the passage. When they got to the Shrieking Shack, they all apparated, with Severus taking Harry and Minerva taking Hermione. Upon arriving at the front of Gringotts, they quickly went in and walked to a free goblin.

"What can I do for you?" the goblin asked politely.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering about something in my accounts," Harry said.

"Family name?"

"Potter."

"I will see if the goblin who is in charge of the Potter accounts is available," the goblin said as he jumped down from his stool and entered a side hallway.

"Accounts, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"If Dumbledore has been manipulating us, who's to say what else he has done? He could have messed with my accounts entirely."

"Ah, I suppose your right."

The goblin reentered and told them to follow him down the hallway he'd just come from. He stopped outside of a regal-looking pair of doors made entirely of gold, guarded by four heavily armed goblins wearing armor.

"In you go."

The group went in and were met by none other than the leader of the goblin nation, Ragnok himself, meaning something seriously bad was going on here.

"Come in, Mr. Potter, we have much to talk about and do and less time to do it all in."

(A/N Here you go. I hope you like this as much as you liked the first chapter. Again, please read and review. Any suggestions you leave I will take into consideration. Also, Harry in this story is going to be grey. Thank you to all who read.)

Enigma Potter 23


	3. Manipulations Revealed & Some Solutions

Chapter 3 - Manipulations Revealed & Some Solutions

"Director Ragnok, to what do we owe this pleasure of meeting with you?" Severus asked cordially.

"Well, recently I had learned that young Mr. Potter here had not been receiving anything the bank was sending to him. At first, I thought that he had appointed a regent over him, but when I learned he hadn't even heard his parents' wills, I began to investigate. As it happens, the goblin who was in charge of the Potter accounts hadn't been sending Harry anything, but sending it all to Dumbledore. The goblin in question has been executed for his crime, seeing as he worked willingly with Dumbledore. Dumbledore bound Mr. Potter's core at a young age, we recently discovered. Also, Dumbledore has been manipulating Mr. Potter's accounts since shortly after his parents' deaths, including adding a marriage contract."

"HIS CORE WAS BOUND. THAT IS ILLEGAL!" Poppy shouted at the same time that Minerva shouted, "MARRIAGE CONTRACT? TO WHOM?"

"Yes, a marriage contract. As to whom, well, it is to a Ginevra Molly Weasley. The stipulations were that the contract would go into effect on Harry's seventeenth birthday, when he would be required to marry her, and with a year to produce an heir. In regards to the binding of his core, well, I can only guess, but I would assume that Mr. Potter is more powerful than Dumbledore, so that was why he did it."

"Okay, do we have any control over the situation, Director Ragnok? Also, my name is Harry," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, we do. And you don't need to call me Director Ragnok, just Ragnok will do. Now, seeing as how Dumbledore submitted the marriage contract, and he wasn't your magical guardian, despite his attempts to appoint himself as such, we can declare it null and void. However, there are certain requirements that have to be met to do that. Before we get into all that, I think you need to hear your parents' wills and your godfather's. So where do you wish to start, Mr. Potter?"

"Umm, I think we should take this in order, so my parents' wills, I guess."

"Very well," Ragnok said as he pulled an ornate box, engraved with the Potter crest, on his desk towards him. He pulled out a yellowing parchment and began to read:

_**Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter**_

_I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do declare that this is my most recent will, and any wills submitted before this are considered null and void. I hereby leave all of my worldly possessions to my son, with certain exceptions listed below:_

_100,000 Galleons to Remus John Lupin_

_Marauder Villa to Sirius Orion Black_

_Lily's Place to Severus Tobias Snape **(We made our truce, and he is a friend.)**_

_In regards to my son's guardian list, in the event of mine and Lily's deaths, is as follows:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Amelia Bones_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Under no circumstances is my son to be placed with my wife's family or Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_To conclude, it is my wish that my son undergo the blood inheritance ritual._

_Signed,_

_James Charlus Potter_

Nobody in the room could believe what they just heard. The first to ask a question was naturally Hermione who asked, "What do Harry's father's worldly possessions consist of?"

"Well, Ms. Granger, Harry is very wealthy and owns many properties throughout the world. As we continue, before you leave, I will have your ledger brought up, so that you may take it with you to discuss your holdings."

"That's fine, Ragnok. What is next?"

"Your mother's will.

**_Last Will and Testament of Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_**

_I, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do declare that this is my most recent will, and any wills submitted before this are considered null and void. I hereby leave all of my worldly possessions to my son, with the exception listed below:_  
><em>A photo album and potions notebook to Severus Tobias Snape <strong>(Maybe with these notes you can improve on the potion for our friend with the furry problem.) <strong>_

_Under no circumstances is my son to be placed with my sister and her family or Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Signed,_

_Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

"Now to your godfather's will," Ragnok said pulling another box towards him, this one engraved with the Black family crest.

"Ragnok, not to be rude, but how long do you think everything is going to take? Because we're on a bit of a tight schedule."

"It shouldn't take that long, I don't think, and if anything we can manipulate time, our way."

"What do you mean your way, Director Ragnok?" Severus asked, speaking for the first time since addressing the Director at the beginning.

"Well, goblins have a nifty way of time travel. For one day, we can make it as though an hour has passed."

"You're right. That is a nifty little trick."

"Okay, so time issues solved, can we hear Sirius's will now?"

"Of course, Harry."

_**Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black**_

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body (No remarks, Remus, I am. Sort of.), do declare that this is my most recent will, and any wills submitted before this are considered null and void. I hereby leave all of my worldly possessions to my godson, with the exceptions listed below:_

_100,000 Galleons to Remus John Lupin **(Buy some good clothes, Moony. Can't have you looking shabbier than me.)**_

_50,000 Galleons to Nymphadora Tonks **(Ha. I can say it now, and you can't do anything about it. Also, bag the wolf, and create lots of little cubs.)**_

_**Reinstatement of Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, and acceptance of Ted Tonks **_

_25,000 Galleons to Narcissa Black Malfoy **(Don't worry Cissy, Lucy can't touch this money, nor his evil spawn, and I would never kick you out. I liked you too much.)**_

_1,000 Galleons to Draco Lucius Malfoy **(Believe me, I am glad I found a way to prevent you from becoming the next Lord Black. Oh, and the thousand? It's only so that you can't contest the will.)**_

_Now, to conclude, I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, do cast from the family, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, and accept as my heir, Lord Harry James Potter and declare him emancipated, becoming Lord Harry James Potter-Black. **(Sorry for all of the formalities, pup, but I had to do it like that.)**_

_Signed,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

"Wow, who knew Sirius could be so vindictive?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you do realize that you are talking about Sirius, one of the Marauders?"

"Oh, yeah, good point, Harry."

"Now, Ragnok, what is next?"

"Ah, well, umm, I'm not sure that you really want to know what I'm about to tell you."

"What?"

"Apparently, your's wasn't the only marriage contract Dumbledore created."

"Who else did he create a contract for?"

"Ms. Granger to Ronald Weasley."

"WHY THAT, NO GOOD, EVIL, LYING BASTARD!" Hermione screamed, the office beginning to quake from her rage.

"Hermione, calm down," Harry said firmly, coming to stand in front of her. Seeing that his words had no effect, he swept her into a searing kiss. Upon feeling her physically crumple, he asked her, "Now what do you think of Dumbledore?"

"The garish man, he's mean," Hermione slurred, still reeling from the kiss, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

Ragnok still laughing said, "Maybe I should keep you on the payroll, for all of the other furious witches we see."

"Oh, no, one furious witch is more than enough for me."

"Very well. Just so you know, we would have paid handsomely."

"Hmm… I may reconsider then."

"Oh no you won't, Harry James Potter. You're stuck with me," Hermione interjected.

"Good to know. Now, all things aside, what can we do about Hermione's contract?"

"Well, since it doesn't have her parent's signatures, and considering he made an illegal one for you, this one is illegal as well. Your contract will actually be negated when you accept being Lord of the House of Black and Potter. The only thing you can do before hers goes into effect is write up a new one between her and yourself."

"Me?"

"She did say that you would be stuck with her."

"Umm, could we have a minute to discuss this, privately?"

"Oh, of course. Griphook!" Ragnok called out. Griphook walked silently in, and gave his leader a questioning look.

"Griphook, I would like you to take Harry and Ms. Granger to the conference room next door."

Griphook bowed, and gestured for Harry and Hermione to follow him. After they left, the three adults began to talk with Ragnok about the potions they encountered.

"Love potions? He's been using Amortentia on them?"

"Yes, Director Ragnok," Poppy said, "he's also been using jealousy potions, loyalty potions, and memory potions, and god knows what else on the three of us and them."

"Hmm… I think that I have a way for him to come to justice, under goblin law, but knowing him, he'd probably try to escape at some point and succeed."

"Yes, knowing the old codger as we do, we know that he would escape," Poppy said.

**Meanwhile… In the rather bland and boring conference room**

"Harry, I am scared. I don't want to be engaged to someone, but if it prevents me from going to the Weasel, then I am all for it."

"I know, Mione, and I don't particularly want to either, but if I don't, then I am stuck being a breeding machine for Ginny."

Hermione shuddered at his words.

"It's up to you, Hermione. Do you want to be my betrothed, and get married fairly soon?"

"Yes. Whenever I have dreamt of my future, before being on the potion, it was always you who was there with me."

"Likewise."

"Harry, how soon do you think we would have to get married?"

"Well, it's early October now, I think we could get married some time between December and February. Hermione, are your parents in to tradition?"

"No, Harry. They will however probably want to meet with you before we do get married."

"Okay. I suppose then I should do this proper," Harry started saying as he bent down on one knee, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione answered giggling, "but aren't you supposed to have something for me?"

"Er-"

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure that we can use one of the engagement rings in your vault or buy one."

"Okay, then, you had me worried for a second that you might hold that against me."

"Don't be silly, Harry. Now, we should return and tell them what we have decided."

"Right then."

Holding hands they exited the room, and headed back over to the ornate doors, which they noticed before heading in, depicted one of the goblin wars.

"We've, umm, made our decision."

"And?" Severus asked silkily.

"We've decided to create a contract between ourselves and to become engaged. Also, if we marry soon after we create the contract, then she won't have to have any involvement, whatsoever, with the Weasel."

"Okay, but how are the two of you going to get married when Dumbledore watches your every move?" Minerva asked.

"By doing it tonight," Hermione answered.

"WHAT? We didn't discuss that. When did we agree on that?" Harry asked frantically.

"Just now. Can't have Dumbledore trying to interfere. I know you wanted to wait for December or February, but I think now works. Director Ragnok, is there a way we could get my parents here and someone to marry us?"

"Yes, and if you are going to be the wife of a friend of the goblin nation, then please, call me Ragnok."

"Very well, but only if you call me Hermione."

"Done. Now, I believe that we can have a Druid here within the hour, but you will need an engagement ring and wedding rings. Also, we should get Harry here the rings for being Lord of House Black and House Potter. Of course, to get everything done tonight, we'll have to use our time trick."

"Okay, Hermione, you and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, go and get your parents. Don't argue. Ragnok, could you set up whatever it is you need to with the time travel trick so that we can do everything tonight? Oh, also, could Madame Pomfrey coordinate with some of the goblin healers, so that we can see about breaking the block on my magic?"

"Of course, right away," Ragnok said calling Griphook back in and barking orders. A female goblin entered, wearing a healer's uniform and asked Madame Pomfrey to follow her, which she did.

"And pray tell, Mr. Potter, what are you going to be doing

while I, with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, go retrieve my parents?"

"Well, I thought that I might head down to my family vault and find you a ring, Lady Potter-Black."

"Oh, well, in that case, carry on good sir."

"Why thank you, milady," Harry said as Hermione left the room with the two professors in tow to go get her parents. He just hoped they would accept him readily and let him marry Hermione, or he might actually have to get married to the potions-crazed fan girl chit.

"I will have Griphook take you down while I prepare, Harry," Ragnok said.

"Alright," Harry said following Griphook out the doors and down the stone hallway they had come down in the beginning.

Harry took note of what was on the walls this time, and noticed there were tapestries depicting more goblin battles, and even some of the famous goblin leaders. They came back into the main hall, Griphook leading Harry who wisely had put on his invisibility cloak. He was thankful he had, because standing in front of one of the goblin tellers was none other than Albus Dumbledore, who looked pretty pissed off. Griphook swiftly led Harry toward the doors, which would take them down to the vaults.

"You know, I remember my first and only trip down to my vault," Harry told Griphook as he was getting into the cart, "you told Hagrid there was only one speed, was that entirely true?"

"To be honest, no. I could have gone faster, or slower, but he, like most who come in, with a few exceptions, didn't show us any proper respect. Therefore, I went fast enough to cause him to become nauseous. I would have gone faster, but I didn't want him regurgitating all over the cart," Griphook laughed while he started up the cart.

After several minutes at breakneck speed, the duo in the cart arrived at the Potter Vault, which was #2, since it had long been combined with the Gryffindor family. Harry looked over at Vault # 1 and saw the name Emrys on it, and asked Griphook, "Who does that vault belong to?"

"Currently, no one. An heir of Merlin has never come to claim the vault. The goblins have begun to suspect that his line did indeed die out. Of course, Merlin's vault has been combined with the Pendragon vault since they were quite close, and it was each family's dying wish."

"Merlin?"

"Indeed. Now, a new key will be formed after today, so that no one may take anything from your vault who doesn't have the new key. So to open your vault this time, will require a little blood."

Harry pricked his finger and let some of it onto the Potter crest which was on the door. The door hissed as it opened to reveal, a cave full of treasures. Portraits were on the wall; mountains of gold were along the length and breadth of the vault; bookshelves, clothes, and jewels were as far as the eye could see. Harry stared at all of it in wonder, not believing that this could all belong to him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I think that your family rings are on the left side of the vault along the wall."

They made their way over and midway down the left wall was a portrait of two people that Harry immediately recognized as James and Lily Potter.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked in wonder, as the portrait came to life.

"Harry. It is you," Lily whispered.

"Yes, umm, I don't mean to be rude, but could you help me out? I am looking for the Potter family rings."

"Oh, don't worry, I am used to rudeness. I've had to live with your father," Lily said as she smirked at her husband's indignant look, "oh, you know it's true dear. The rings are in the chest below us."

"Oh, thanks. Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to have me take you out of here when I leave?"

"Yes, dear. That would be nice. This way I can find out all about you."

"Okay, Griphook is there a way to shrink my parents' painting?"

"Yes, I can do it now while you get the rings."

"Fantastic," Harry said opening the chest and seeing tons of rings, and other jewelry such as pendants, broaches, bracelets, and more. He saw the Head of House Potter ring and the ring for the Lady of the House and picked up both of them.

"Sweetheart, why did you pull out the Lady of the House ring?"

"Oh, er, I'm getting married."

"Married? At sixteen?"

"I kind of have to. Dumb-as-a-door has interfered and this is the only way I can protect my best friend."

"Aw, that is so sweet of you. I think that your father's and my wedding rings are in there, as well as my engagement ring. I think that you might find those appropriate to use. Now, what can you tell me about your fiancée?"

"Well, she is like you in almost everyway. Except with the hair and eyes, of course."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Tonight. We're getting married tonight, hopefully. And we also have to break the bind on my magic."

"Binding? Who put a binding on your magic?" Lily shrieked.

"Dumb-as-a-door, probably, Lils," James Potter said, speaking for the first time.

"Right in one, dad."

"Why that-" Lily started but was stopped with a searing kiss from her husband.

Harry started laughing, but when his mother gave him a dirty look, he stopped.

"And what pray tell, young man, was so funny?"

"I kind of did the same earlier, with Hermione."

"Hermione? Oh, what a lovely name. Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale, I believe."

"Yes, mum. Now, I think that we need to hurry. There's no telling when Hermione will get back with her parents and then the wedding. How did my life come to be so complicated?"

James laughed as he answered, "Simply because you were born, son. Simply because you were born."

Harry took his parents' portrait from Griphook, put the rings in his pocket and followed Griphook out of the vault. They quickly traveled back up to the main hall and Harry put on his invisibility cloak again. He followed Griphook back down the same hall and entered Ragnok's office to find Hermione had indeed returned, with what looked like two irate parents, and was arguing with them. He noted that the professors and Madame Pomfrey were standing off to the side trying not to laugh.

"Ah, mum, dad," Hermione started to say, "I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, my fiancé."

Harry's only thought as Hermione was saying that was, 'Oh, crap. Why me?'

(A/N Here is the next installment. I hope you all like it. I did mention Merlin/Pendragon vault for a reason. Up next will be the wedding and unbinding Harry's magic. No Harry is not going to be a supreme being, and no he isn't going to be royalty, he's simply going to be just Harry, who has a lot of political clout. He will meet the current queen of England though, at some point. Thank you to all who reviewed. Please continue to read and review. Any ideas are welcome).

Enigma Potter 23


	4. Wedding Bells

Chapter 4 - Wedding Bells

Previously on Harry Potter and the Wizard Manipulations…

_"Ah, mum, dad," Hermione started to say, "I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, my fiancé."_

_Harry's only thought as Hermione was saying that was, 'Oh, crap. Why me?'_

After Hermione finished introducing him to her parents, Harry suddenly found himself under severe scrutiny. He, for the first time in a long time, found himself wishing he'd never been born. Unfortunately, before he could wish anything further, Hermione's mother, Emma, went straight for the kill shot with her question, "Your fiancé, Hermione?"

"Yes, mum, my fiancé. Now, before you judge him poorly, know this, he's not had a great childhood and his school years at Hogwarts have been little better."

"Oh?" Hermione's father, Dan, questioned.

"Yes, daddy, Harry is a nice boy. And well, he's smart, courageous, funny, and brave too. He sees me for me, and wouldn't change anything about me, nor would I him. Harry may have had several bad things happen to him, but he's really great. He's willing to do anything to protect me, and I am the same way. So don't even think that you can scare him off. We are getting married tonight and that's final."

"Okay, princess, you're getting married. But can you explain why? And to a boy we hardly know?" Hermione's father questioned again.

"Because, daddy, if I don't, then I'll be forced to marry a red-headed idiot."

"Uh-huh. And this explains why you're getting married tonight how?"

"Well, daddy, if I don't marry Harry tonight, then most likely our headmaster will try to force me to marry the idiot some time in the near future. My being married to Harry would negate any other contracts and I would actually be happily married instead of miserably."

"Okay, but this is all kind of short notice. I mean, what do we really know about Harry?"

"Daddy, I think that the fact that I love him more than life itself should be enough. Plus all of the other information I told you minutes ago."

"Dan, Hermione is right. Over the past six years, I have received several letters from Hermione. In every letter she describes a boy who has done more for her than we ever have. Harry saved her life in first year from a mountain troll, then he went on to face his parents' killer. In second year, he killed a sixty-foot snake was it? And all to save our little girl who had been petrified. He was willing, in his third year, to face a serial killer who was supposedly out to get him, despite the danger to himself. Fourth year, he had to go through that tournament. This last year, he had to face an evil toad, his parents' killer again, and he lost his godfather. Knowing all of that, and seeing his kindness that brief time in the summer before their second year, makes me happy to give my blessing to his and Hermione's marriage. And you would do well to do the same Daniel Granger, or you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, dear. Absolutely. Hermione, Harry, you have my blessing to get married tonight."

"Thank you, Mr. Granger."

"Thanks, daddy."

"Okay, now that I have said item. Time to make this official. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said tearfully, as Harry placed a diamond engagement ring on her finger. The ring had heart shaped emeralds on either side of a round diamond, all centered on a white gold band.

"I hope you like it, Hermione."

"I love it, Harry, was it your mum's?"

"Yes, she said I could use it, and when I saw it, I thought it was perfect for you."

"You're right, Harry. It is perfect, the emeralds remind me of you. Wait-" Hermione said as if she had just realized something, "did you say you're mum said you could use it? How, Harry? You're mum is dead."

"Right, Hermione. However, I did discover on my jaunt down in my vault, my parents' portrait, which activated when I was down there."

"Your parents had a portrait done? And you didn't bring it up here to see your wedding?"

"Whoa, Hermione, yes, I did. Their portrait was large, so I shrunk it and put it in my pocket. Now, hang on a moment," he said as he carefully pulled his parents' portrait out and resized it.

"Oh, Harry, is this Hermione? She's very beautiful," Lily fired off right away.

"Yes, mum, this is Hermione. Hermione, these are my parents, Lily and James Potter."

"Hey, why'd you introduce your mum first?" James whined.

"Cool it, James," Lily threatened.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Call us Lily and James, dear. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were my in-laws," Lily said.

"Alright. Harry?"

"Yes, Mione?"

"They seem different than ordinary portraits."

"Ms. Granger is right, Mr. Potter," Severus said from the corner he and Minerva and Poppy had been standing in.

"Snivellus, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Dad, so help me, if you aren't nice to Professor Snape, I'll have mum hex you in the painting."

"But why are you being nice to him? And since when was he a professor?"

"He has been a professor since 1981, dad, and I'm being nice to him because without him, I would still be under the influence of a love potion, and I would never have found out about any of this."

"Yeah, James, so be nice to Sev. He's earned it."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Lily. I've still committed many atrocities in my life."

"And you've atoned for every one of them. Stop trying to make excuses, Sev. I know you are a good man. Even my son sees that you are."

"I wasn't always nice to him."

"Professor, if you had been nice to me, then I think you're Slytherins would have become suspicious. They would have questioned your loyalty to Voldemort and told their parents. You would have been dead the moment that Voldemort was resurrected. Plus, some of that was actually the potions talking."

"I suppose you're right. It still doesn't excuse anything, though."

"Are you sorry for what you've done to me, Professor?"

"More than anything."

"Then that is all that matters. As long as you're sorry, then I forgive you for anything you've done, and anything you will do."

"But-" Severus tried to speak.

"No, no buts'. And if you try to make one more excuse, I'll have Professor McGonagall transfigure you into something that can be used in one of your own potions."

Severus gulped, but nodded at the threat.

"Now, that that's out of the way. Uh oh."

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You don't have a wedding dress."

"Oh, yeah, uh oh."

"How could that slip our minds? I mean I have the rings, and I don't even have dress robes for the occasion."

"Guess we didn't think everything through. Of course I kind of sprang this on you."

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Emma asked.

"Umm, well, we kind of planned our wedding for December, but then I realized that Dumbledore would probably try something before then if he noticed we were off the potions, that I decided we should get married tonight."

"Oh. Well, Harry, would your family have something like a wedding dress and dress robes in the vault?

"Of course, we would. The Potters had many clothing articles down there. I even think Godric Gryffindor's and Rowena Ravenclaw's wedding robes are down there, in excellent condition I might add. I am sure you could use those," James said.

"Oh, that would be so perfect, Harry, let's go get them," Hermione stated.

"Umm, Hermione, I should warn you that going down there is like going on a rollercoaster."

"Oh, don't worry Harry, Hermione loves them," said Emma.

"Mum!"

"Well, at least your father didn't mention anything about your liking of-"

"Stop! Come on, Harry, let's go. Griphook, could you take us down?"

"Of course, miss."

Harry and Hermione followed Griphook out and down the hall to the main hall. When they were at the entrance to go back in, Harry wrapped the cloak around Hermione and himself. Walking to where the carts were slowly, Harry was relieved that Dumbledore was nowhere in sight. Getting in a cart, Hermione hugged Harry tight, making Harry give her a questioning look.

"I don't mind roller coasters, but those have seat belts. This however does not. So you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Ha ha. You do bring up a good point, Mione," Harry said as they sped off down the tracks, turning to Griphook he asked, "Griphook, why aren't there seat belts or some form of a restraining device on the carts?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because no one has been stupid enough to lean over the edge and fall."

"But what about curious little kids? I mean, I know that I wanted to lean over the edge when I came down here on my eleventh birthday. I'm sure there are other people who are just as curious."

"Probably. I'll ask Director Ragnok to consider your idea. It would certainly be much safer."

Arriving at the Potter family vault again, the three were surprised to see none other than Albus Dumbledore standing in front of it with another goblin.

"Harry! What are you doing here? You should be back up at the school," Albus shouted indignantly.

"And you should be at the ministry. Yet here we are. Why, pray tell, are you trying to get into my vault?"

"Well, Harry, I just wanted to make sure everything was in order for you. Sharptooth here was assisting me. Unfortunately, I have met with some resistance."

"That would be my own, Professor Dumbledore. I have reset the vaults to where only I can get in them.

"Harry, you have created more work for me. Why?"

"Headmaster, how could I have created more work for you. I took on my family title; therefore, the additional work is on me. Also, the name is Lord Potter to you."

"Harry-" Dumbledore tried to say.

"NO, Headmaster. Harry has only done what he is entitled to do. He could have done this when he was eleven and probably should have. Then, maybe, he wouldn't have had so many problems to deal with."

"Ms. Granger, even if Mr. Potter has an excuse to be away from school, you don't."

"Actually, Headmaster, as the betrothed of Lord Potter, I do."

"Betrothed, Ms. Granger? I think you are confused. Harry is currently courting the young Ms. Weasley."

"Not anymore, Headmaster. Not since I discovered that she was manipulating my feelings with a love potion. Now, since you have no business here. Leave now before I have Griphook bring security."

"Harry, be reasonable."

"NO. Oh, and Sharptooth, your services handling the Potter accounts is no longer required. I have a new account manager, since I am also in control of the Black accounts."

"Now, Harry-" Dumbledore started.

"LEAVE NOW, DUMBLEDORE!" Ragnok shouted as he arrived in a cart, having been brought down by another goblin.

Dumbledore, sensing no victory here, decided to retreat and regroup, and find out why Harry and Hermione seemed to be free from all of his potions. He climbed into Ragnok's cart along with Sharptooth, and Ragnok took them back to the surface.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione went into the Potter family vault, after Hermione briefly marveled at Merlin's. They quickly found the dress robes that James was talking about and saw that they were in pristine condition.

"Harry, these are perfect. Now, if only had some jewelry to put into my hair to raise my veil."

"I'm sure you could find something over here, Mione. This chest has many jewelry pieces, including hair pieces."

Hermione looked through the chest, while Harry meandered about around his vault. He noticed a portrait sitting at the very back of the vault and made his way towards it. When he looked at the man and woman in the painting,, he knew immediately who they were.

"Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw," he said, not actually surprised the people in the painting woke up after he said the names this time.

"Ah, hello young man. Who might you be?" Gryffindor asked.

"Oh, umm, I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"You must be our many times great-grandson then," Rowena said.

"Yes, ma'am. That's right."

"Potter? What happened to the family name of Pendragon?"

"Pendragon, sir?"

"Yes, my dear boy. My name in the muggle world was Arthur Pendragon. I was the grandson of Emrys Myrrdin."

"Wait. Are you saying that I am the heir of Merlin himself?"

"Well, yes, dear boy, if you are my heir, then you are his."

"HERMIONE!"

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked coming to where he was with Griphook following her.

"I'm the heir of Merlin."

"What? Harry, there hasn't been an heir of Merlin in hundreds of years. The line died out."

"I'll have you know, missy, that the line didn't die out. My family line was the Pendragons, heirs of Merlin. I am Godric Gryffindor, and if this lad is my heir, then he is the heir of Merlin."

"You're, you're-" Hermione stammered in great shock.

"Yes, Hermione, he is. Umm, have you found what you were looking for?"

"Yes, Harry, I found this diadem. It goes splendidly with the wedding robes."

"Oh, that's my old diadem. My father had it specially commissioned by the goblins for when I got married. It matched my wedding robes perfectly.

"But you're, you're," Hermione stammered again, in even greater shock.

"Good Lord, does she always do this?" Rowena asked.

"Well, sir, you and Rowena are famous in our world for founding Hogwarts. And Hermione is very intelligent, that she could probably become the next Rowena Ravenclaw in our world."

"Indeed? Hmm… guess our legacy would last longer than we thought, eh Rowena?"

"Indeed, yes, Godric. Pray tell, why do you need wedding robes? You seem so young to be married."

"Well, ma'am, that's kind of a long story. One that we don't have time to tell, unfortunately. Since if we don't get married soon, my fiancée will probably be forced to wed another man."

"Well, we can't have that happen. Just shrink our portraits and we'll go with you. Also, Harry, have you seen my brother's portrait?"

"Brother?"

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know. Our grandparents, to protect us after our parents were killed, separated my brother and I. Umm, his name is Salazar."

"Salazar? As in Salazar Slytherin? As in the one who hated muggleborns?" Hermione asked.

"That's a lie. Salazar never hated muggleborns. He merely suggested that we integrate them into magic entirely, so that not too many muggles would find out. We favored the idea as well, since it was around the time that many hunted us and burned us."

"But what about him leaving the school?"

"Well, he did leave, but that was only to help move his familiar into the castle. I mean after all, Daisy was quite big."

"Daisy?"

"His familiar, a basilisk."

"Hold it. You mean, the basilisk my Harry had to kill to save a potions crazed fan chit was named Daisy. She was vicious and tried to kill Harry."

"You killed Daisy? Oh, Sal won't be happy about that."

"Umm, sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but Hermione we do need to get a move on. And no, Godric, I don't know where your brother's portrait is. Most likely it is in the Slytherin vault, which I can't access."

"Ah, but you can, young Harry. After all, our lines crossed somewhere, so that would make you his heir as well."

"Plus, Harry, you can claim the Slytherin vault by right of conquest over Voldemort, too."

"Okay, way too much information right now. First, we will go to Slytherin's vault, fetch his portrait, and then head back to the surface. Second, after tonight's events are over, we will then have a long discussion about my ancestry. Until then, let's just get through the rest of the night, eh?"

"Alright, Harry," Hermione said as Griphook shrunk Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's portrait and handed it to Harry.

After leaving the Potter vault, they headed right to Vault #4, which was Slytherin. Harry quickly went inside, found Salazar's portrait, gave a hasty explanation, shrunk it, and headed back out. As they were heading back up, he felt as if he was running on autopilot. His brain felt like it would burst from all of this new information. He wondered how Hermione could take everything in stride.

"Ah, what took you all so long?" Minerva asked as they came back to Ragnok's office.

"Well, besides our altercation with Dumbledore, Hermione and I found out shocking news."

"And? What was it?"

"Umm, I'm the heir of Pendragon and Merlin."

"WHAT?" All three members of the Hogwarts staff shouted.

"Yes, but right now, we have a wedding to handle. Everything else can be discussed later."

"You're right. You two should change into your robes. I expect the druid will be arriving soon."

Harry and Hermione went into separate offices in a side hall to change and when they got back, they noticed the druid had arrived.

"Sir?" Harry asked Severus."

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I was wondering sir, if you could stand beside me as my best man?"

"Me, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir. I know our relationship isn't the best, but I do need a best man, and I would like it to be you sir."

"I would be happy to, Mr. Potter."

"Harry," he said to Severus, offering his hand out in a tentative truce.

"Severus," Snape replied.

They quickly moved to stand in front of the druid, while Hermione went to stand by her father. Ragnok had gotten a goblin to enchant a harp and a piano to play some appropriate wedding music. Hermione and her father walked down a makeshift aisle and came to stand next to Harry. The druid began by speaking about love, then Harry and Hermione exchanged vows and rings, and then the druid declared them man and wife, and they shared their first kiss. As they kissed, a golden glow appeared, signifying that their magic accepted each other and was exceptionally powerful. After that, they had a makeshift reception, and Hermione's parents left to go back home, while the others headed back to a ritual room to get ready to break the bindings on Harry's magic.

(A/N Sorry about the long wait. My friend, Riddle Potter 23, and I went to Italy with our church for a trip, and we spent two weeks there. I have to say I didn't like the ending for this one, but I didn't know how to do a wedding scene, and Harry and Hermione would have been too exhausted. Also, I got the idea for the basilisk's name Daisy from potter8668's story 'The Prince of Gryffindor.' I know I promised that they would break the bindings this chapter, but it was already running too long, so look soon for Chapter 5 - Evil Spells. Please read and review. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.)

Enigma Potter 23


	5. Evil Spells

Chapter 5 - Evil Spells

Harry and Hermione both were beginning to feel exhausted as the only sleep they had was for an hour earlier the previous evening. However, they both knew that they would need to get the bindings off of Harry so that he could freely use magic. Then, due to all of the legalities both would be of age and out from under Dumbledore's thumb.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, how do you feel now that you are a married woman?"

"Exceptionally well, Mr. Potter, or should I say milord?"

"No, Mione. You will never have to call me that."

"I hate to break it to you kiddies, but we do have more that we have to do. And then we need to get back to Hogwarts," Severus drawled.

"Are you sure that's wise, Severus? I mean, after all, Dumbledore will have returned by now and learned that you are with us. He most likely won't be happy and he may try something to either of us," Harry responded.

"True, Harry, but I do believe that he might hold off with you being the heir of Gryffindor himself. Heirs have incredible power over Hogwarts herself, and she will obey them over the headmaster any day."

"Oh, well, then we just have to worry about you all then."

"No, Mr. Potter, Albus needs us all in some way. He wouldn't dare try to get rid of us, when he wants to keep us under his control as much as he does you."

"Okay, then. Any other foreseeable issues?"

"Me?"

"No, Mione. You're in this with me, you're tied to me so he can't get rid of you. However, we should keep an eye on your parents. You never know when Dumbledore will try something dirty."

"Right. I'll send them a letter to keep on the lookout when we get back. Then at the holidays, perhaps, we can move them somewhere safe."

"I'm sure one of the Potter properties would do, Hermione," Ragnok said returning to his office, after leaving to make sure everything was ready in the ritual room.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're wearing out due to the loss of adrenaline, dear," Harry said.

"Ah. Okay, Ragnok, is everything ready? Professor Snape is right, we do need to get this show on the road."

"Everything is ready. I should warn you, Harry, this process is invasive and painful. You won't be able to stop until it is finished."

"I know. Let's just get it over with. Hermione, just in case something happens-"

"No, Harry, nothing will happen. You will be fine, and then we'll go back to school and train to beat Dumbledore and Voldemort. Nothing is going to happen."

"I love you, Hermione. Don't forget that."

"I won't, Harry. I love you too. Come back to me."

"I will."

Ragnok led Harry out of the room and down some stone carved pathways to a ritual chamber. He directed Harry to lay on the altar in the room and four goblins wearing robes with runes on them walked in as Ragnok left. They walked to the four corners of the altar and began to chant in Gobbledegook, and Harry began to glow with white light. Suddenly, Harry began to scream with pain, as though he were under the Cruciatus curse. His body contorted violently and the screams got louder. He began to glow in a multitude of colors, which began stripping away leaving the white light once more. Finally the light was totally white again, and Harry's body settled; the goblins stopped chanting and began to heal the damage inflicted by the ritual on Harry's body. However, before they could, all four goblins were thrown across the room by a golden light emerging from Harry. The light pulsated, as if it were alive, and sped out of the room and down the halls until stopping in front of Ragnok's office. It went under the door and headed for Hermione causing her to faint. Severus, Minerva, and Poppy were thrown to the office walls away from Hermione.

All of a sudden the glowing stopped, and Severus, Minerva and Poppy looked at Hermione and were shocked by what they saw. It was Hermione before them, there was no doubt about that, but she stood several inches taller, she looked leaner, and her hair was actually manageable. They just stood there in amazement, until Hermione spoke.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Ms. Granger, I mean, Mrs. Potter," Minerva began, "I don't know how to tell you this, but you have changed physically. Now, I'm not entirely sure why, but I would wager that it has something to do with your husband."

"Please, professor, call me Hermione. And what do you mean?"

"Perhaps this will be beneficial," Ragnok said entering his office followed by goblins carrying a wall mirror.

"Oh. I-I look very different. Wait, what was that about Harry?"

"Most likely what happened to you happened to him. Unfortunately, Hermione, no one can get into the ritual room until someone comes out. So we won't know if anything happened to Harry other than the binds being stripped off."

"Oh, something happened all right," a voice croaked from the hallway.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as said boy entered the room.

"Yes."

Harry had grown to a rough height of 6 feet and his muscles had toned out. He had a nice, healthy look about him rather than the scrawny shrimp of a boy he had before. His hair had grown out to be shoulder length, and he didn't have his glasses on.

"Harry, where are your glasses?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, um, apparently I don't need them anymore. Plus, my glasses got knocked off and broke so I would have had to get new ones anyways."

"Are you alright, Harry?" Poppy asked.

"I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey. I'm just a little tired. I could definitely go for some sleep right now."

"Well then, I think that is our cue to get back to the school. We'll discuss the changes of you two later. Now for your's and Hermione's safety, I think that you should stay with either Severus, Poppy, or myself," Minerva stated.

"Dumbledore probably knows by now that I don't have the bindings. Thanks to Hermione's unintentional slip, he now knows we're married. He could try something the moment we get back."

"All the more reason to have you with one of us at the moment."

"Yeah, but which one? Any of you could get called for an order meeting and you, Severus, could get called for a Death Eater meeting. What then?"

"Harry's right," Hermione started, "we need to find a permanent solution. And, unfortunately, I don't have one. With Harry emancipated, he doesn't really need protection from a guardian. We just need somewhere to stay."

All five of them started when they heard a muffled "Get me out of here!" come from Harry's bag that contained the portraits. It turned out to be Godric Gryffindor's shouting as, when Harry pulled him out, he shouted again to get him out.

"Oi, don't you know it's not nice keeping us all in there? It's cramped, it is," Godric shouted before Harry put a silencing charm on him, re-shrunk him, and told the rest of the occupants in the bag that he would take them all out tomorrow, when he knew of some more permanent housing arrangements.

"You know none of the portraits we have acquired this evening and morning, Harry, have acted like portraits that we've seen. They all act differently, even your parents' portrait."

"You're right, Hermione, but I don't want to solve this mystery this early in the morning. All I want to do is get some sleep. I think for now, we'll stay with Severus, if he has the room of course. Plus he can readily protect us."

"Of course, I have the room, Harry. It would be my pleasure to have you stay. Good Lord! Did those words just come out of my mouth?"

"Yes. You have to remember the potions. They affected the way you think."

"You're right. Now that we have a plan, I suggest we return to Hogwarts. We should regroup later in the morning, seeing as it is Saturday now. Shall we meet in the Room of Requirement at…hmm, three o'clock now, how about noon?"

"Fine with me," Minerva said.

"And me," Poppy answered."

"It's all right with us, Severus," Harry answered for Hermione and himself.

"Very well, noon in the Room of Requirements. Harry, I suggest you use that annoying elf, Dobby, to get your clothes and anything else you will need for sleep and for the rest of the day. I know that at some point tomorrow Dumbledore will call us in, and we'll have to do some heavy work. But we'll worry about that later. For now, let's go. Thank you, Director Ragnok, for everything you have done for us this evening."

"Yes, thank you, Ragnok," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"You're most welcome, Harry, Hermione, Severus, Minerva and Poppy. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to call upon us. The goblin nation always answers the call of its friends."

The group departed to the main lobby, which was now devoid of people. Griphook handed them a portkey, which landed them right at the boundary of the Hogwarts wards. Each swiftly made their way to where they should be, with the exception of Harry and Hermione following Severus to his quarters. He showed them the guest room, and his room, should they need anything; of course, they were required to knock first. Harry and Hermione thanked him, and neither cared it was their wedding night, they only cared about how tired they were. They called Dobby to retrieve their night clothes which he did, saying he would be back later with fresh day clothes. Both thanked him and then exhaustedly fell into bed.

(A/N I know I said it would be soon after Wedding Bells, but I had to enroll in college, which took me awhile since the college misplaced the info I sent them, so I had to make more copies and then take those up there. Get my schedule, and then take care of finances. I'm finally enrolled with everything paid for. Yeah! I hope you like this installment. All of the evil spells wore off and will be explained later when Dumbles gets his due. Please read and review. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Any ideas you have for the story are welcome, and I'll try to use them.)

Enigma Potter 23


End file.
